battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M4 carbine
For the similar carbine featured in Battlefield Vietnam, see CAR-15 The M4 Carbine is a firearm tracing its lineage back to the earlier carbine versions of the M16, all based on the original AR-15 made by ArmaLite. It is a shorter and lighter version of the M16A2, with 80% parts commonality with the M16A2. The M4A1 '''has selective fire options including semi-automatic and full-auto. It fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round, and is suitable for C.Q.C. Although the M4 has less effective range than the longer M16, many military analysts consider engagement with a non-specialized small arm above a range of 300 meters (330 yd) to be unnecessary. It is effective at ranges of 150 meters (160 yd) or less and has a maximum effective range of about 500 to 600 meters (550–660 yd). Battlefield 2 The '''M4 Carbine is the standard primary weapon for the USMC's Special Forces kit. It has a Aimpoint M2 Sight attached to it, enabling an un-obstructed field of view when aiming. The M4 Carbine has reasonably high accuracy but with a low damage output. However, the lack of stopping power is balanced out by the weapons rate of fire. This makes the weapon very effective for many situations. When compared to its MEC counterpart, the AKS-74u, it has better accuracy and a better sight, but has a lack of stopping power. When compared to its PLA counterpart, the QBZ-97, it has identical stats for damage output and accuracy, but the M4 is considered superior because of its Aimpoint M2 Sight, while the QBZ-97 has only iron sights. BF2 M4A1.png|The M4A1 in Battlefield 2 Aimpoint.jpg|The M4A1's default sight Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat's singleplayer, the M4 Carbine is issued to NATO assault-class soldiers during Radio Silence. It has a moderate rate of fire, a 30 round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with its ACOG-like scope. It also has an M203 attached to it, though it is originally unusable. Blind firing for head shots and the grenade launcher can easily dispose of a large amount of enemies. In multiplayer, it is issued to the USMC Assault kit and can be used similarly to how it's used in singleplayer. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M4A1 is a buyable elite assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It features high damage and a 40-round magazine. However, the weapon suffers from a decreased range and a more moderate recoil, as well as a cost of up to 980 for unlimited use. The weapon's 40-round magazine and high damage make it excel at close-range infantry-based maps like Sharqi and Basra, but is can still deliver on longer ranges maps like Karkand due to its high damage. Like almost all of the Elite weapons, it has a tan paint scheme on its handguard, magazine, stock and pistol grip. M4A1PerformanceP4F.png|Stats Performance BFP4FM4A1.png|The M4A1 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FM4A1Sights.png|The M4A1's ironsights M4A1PosterP4F.png|Picture from the website Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, both the M4 and M4A1 will be included- @Demize99 - Twitter - Retrieved August 30th as Engineer weapons. It was first seen in the Fault Line trailers with a Trijicon ACOG and a tactical flashlight. However, during the live console debut on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, the M4's ACOG has been replaced with an EOTech, the tactical flashlight has been switched to the right set of R.I.S. rails, and the reload animation is completely different from the animation seen in the Fault Line trailers. m4 acog.JPG|The M4A1 as seen in the Fault Line trailers File:BF3_Operation_Métro_trailer_screenshot15_M4A1_W-O_SCOPE.png|Plain M4A1 File:BF3_Operation_Métro_trailer_screenshot19_PRONE_M4A1_REVIVE_ICON.png|Crawling Sprinting with the M4A1 Carbine.png|Sprinting Firing the M4A1 Carbine in the Singleplayer Campaign.png|Firing 600px-Battlefield-3-screenshot-2.jpg| The M4A1 reloading Trivia *In Battlefield 2, if a player uses the console command renderer.drawHud0, the M4's Red Dot Sight disappears. External links *M4 on Wikipedia References Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Carbines Category:Assault Rifles